Perdiendo el control
by Jean's Chaos Factory
Summary: Mi vida era perfecta, bueno no tanto, pero era bastante tranquila, nada hubiera pasado si jamás me hubiera regresado a Japón, pero eso ya estaba en el pasado, y lo único que a mí me importaba era él...
1. Viejos Amigos

_**"Perdiendo el control"**_

_**Capítulo 1. Viejos amigos**_

_Tiempo pasado_

Era un día hermoso, el sol estaba radiante y el cielo despejado, yo iba caminando hacia el Crown a reunirme con mis amigas, hacía tanto tiempo que no las veía, estaba un poco nerviosa, seguía teniendo contacto con ellas, pero desde que me había ido a Luxemburgo a estudiar, no las había visto y de eso ya habían pasado 8 años, las extrañaba pero mi trabajo era tan absorbente que no había tenido tiempo de ir a visitarlas, pero las cosas era diferentes ahora: yo había renunciado y estaba de regreso en Japón, llevaba 2 semanas cuando les dije a las chicas que había regresado y que quería verlas, ellas habían aceptado y yo estaba sumamente feliz.

Llegué al Crown más temprano de lo que habíamos acordado, quería saludar a Andrew, mi mejor amigo y mi amor platónico durante la secundaria, pero mi sorpresa fue grande al encontrarme a Lita limpiando las mesas:

– ¿Lita? – pregunté a la chica que estaba de espaldas

– ¿Serena? – me preguntó con la misma sorpresa en la voz

– ¡Lita! – grité con mucha alegría y abrazándola

– ¡Serena! ¿Cómo has estado? – me preguntó abrazándome con la misma efusividad que yo

– Bien, pero no mejor que tú – le dije observando su abultado vientre

– Esto emm… bueno… pues… – decía muy roja

– Tranquila Lita – le dije sonriendo – ¿Quién es el afortunado?

– En realidad creo que la afortunada soy yo pero es… – y Lita fue interrumpida por Andrew quien salía de la cocina

– ¿Serena? –

– ¡Andrew! – grité saltando a sus brazos

– ¡Serena! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Te vas a quedar? ¿Te ha ido bien en Luxemburgo? ¿Ya viste a tus padres? – preguntaba un muy interesado Andrew, pero que fue interrumpido por Lita

– ¡Andrew! ¡No la atosigues de preguntas! ¡No puede ni responderte! – dijo Lita a manera de reproche

– Lo siento, Sere. Por cierto, ¿ya te presenté a la futura Sra. Furuhata? – al preguntarlo, sus ojos brillaron de una manera muy especial

– La verdad, no – contesté intrigada

– Bueno, Sere, la futura Sra. Furuhata, futura Sra. Furuhata, Sere – dijo tomando a Lita de la mano y colocándola a su lado

– ¡¿En serio?! – dije casi gritando – ¡Me alegro mucho por ustedes! – y los abracé con todas mis fuerzas

– ¡Gracias! Aunque también agradeceríamos seguir vivos para cuidar a nuestro bebé – me dijo Andrew a causa de mi efusivo abrazo

– Lo siento – dije sonrojada

– ¡Vaya Sere! Realmente no has cambiado – dijo Lita con una gran sonrisa

– ¡Serena! – se oyó un grito desde la entrada del lugar

Todos volteamos a ver de quién se trataba y al verla, las piernas no me alcanzaron, salí disparada al encuentro con Mina

– ¡Mina! – grité abrazándola fuertemente, sin poder contener las lágrimas

– ¡Serena! ¡Te extrañé tanto! ¡¿Por qué no venias a visitarnos?! – dijo Mina también entre lágrimas

– ¡Yo también te extrañé mucho! – dije secando mis lágrimas – y no había podido venir porque… – pero fui interrumpida

– Porque a la tonta de Serena se le olvida todo – dijo una voz y voltee enseguida

– ¡Rei! – y la abracé, sabía que ella no diría nada tierno, porque esa era su forma de decirme que ella también me quería y me había extrañado

– ¡Tonta Serena! ¿Por qué no venías? – me dijo abrazándome

– Pues por el abusivo de mi ex jefe, Seiya Kuo, no me dejaba ni respirar. Siempre quería que estuviera a su disposición, las 24 horas, los 365 días del año – dije sin soltarme del abrazo de Rei

– ¿Cómo que ex jefe? ¿No piensas volver a Luxemburgo? – dijo una sorprendida Lita

– ¿Es cierto Serena? – preguntó repentinamente entusiasmada Mina

– Pues la verdad, sí – dije muy alegre, ya que me di cuenta que a pesar de que habían pasado ocho años, nuestra amistad seguía intacta

– ¿Y Ami? – pregunté un tanto sorprendida

– Me dijo que la perdonaras, pero no pudo cancelar sus citas en el hospital, es muy solicitada – respondió Rei, al mismo tiempo que alzaba su mano para acomodarse un cabello rebelde, y fue cuando lo vi…

– ¡Eres una traidora! – grité colérica a Rei

– ¿Por qué? – contestó muy sorprendida Rei, quien tenía cara de no entender nada junto con los otros tres presentes

– Serena, cálmate – me dijo preocupada Lita

– ¿Por qué, Rei? ¿Por qué? – seguía reprochando al borde de un fingido llanto

– Yo te entiendo, Sere, a mí tampoco me invitó porque estaba en Francia – me apoyó como siempre la autonombrada diosa del amor

– ¡Mina ya! ¿En serio nunca se lo vas a perdonar – preguntó Andrew

– ¡No! ¿A menos que me lo presente y m enseñe las fotos de la boda! – volvió a reñir Mina

– Mina, por enésima vez, no tengo fotos de la boda, sólo fue por lo civil, ninguno quiso casarse por la Iglesia. Y si no las invité a ninguna de las dos, fue porque no logré contactarlas – aseguró Rei, pero revolcamos su palabra

– No es cierto Rei, mi madre tenía todos mis números, pudiste habérselos pedido e invitarme – dije medio enfadada

– Sí Rei, sabías en qué hotel me había hospedado y tenías mis números – dijo muy indignada Mina

– Está bien, lo que pasa, que él no quiso esperar demasiado, entonces nos casamos lo más pronto posible – dijo Rei con cierto brillo en ojos, parecía felicidad, pero el tono de voz que había empleado, sonaba un poco triste

– ¡¿Estás embarazada?! – gritó repentinamente Mina, asustándonos a todos

– ¡Tú nunca cambias, Mina! – dije con una sonrisa

– ¡Claro que no! – gritó Rei muy enfadada, a lo que Mina y yo retrocedimos, no sabíamos de qué sería capaz Rei enfadada – Es sólo que, en realidad, no sé cuál era su apuro por casarse, si de todas formas, me ha dejado sola durante mucho tiempo – confesó al borde del llanto Rei

– ¿Cómo, Rei? ¿Acaso no viven juntos? – pregunté muy confundida

– No Sere, es sólo que él sale mucho de viaje y casi no lo veo, pero ya hablamos mucho de mí, ahora cuéntanos todo – dijo Rei, cambiando de tema y todos entendimos la indirecta

– Mmm… está bien, pero sólo si prometen que ustedes también me contarán todo –

– ¡Sí! – contestaron al unísono tres voces

– De acuerdo, pues la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque…

_----------------------- Flashback -----------------------_

_Estaba en la oficina – como siempre – haciendo el" trabajo pendiente" que me faltaba, ¡Já! ¡Patrañas! Era solo el idiota, explotador, abusivo, malagradecido de mi jefe, Seiya Kuo, que utilizaba cualquier pretexto que le pareciera bueno y válido para tenerme cerca, siempre malinterpretando situaciones y queriendo llevarme a cenar – mejor dicho a la cama – yo no…_

– _Serena, ¿ya hiciste los reportajes que te pedí la semana pasada? – interrumpió mis pensamientos – maldiciones – mi "querido jefe"_

– _Sí, los deje en tu escrito el viernes por la mañana – contesté molesta_

– _Serena, ¿por qué siempre finges que no te intereso, cuando sabes que por dentro mueres por mí? – dijo de forma aireada Seiya, algo que colmó mi paciencia_

– _En primera soy Srta. Tsukino para usted, porque mi relación con usted es netamente laboral – reclamé de forma agresiva y ya bastante alterada_

– _Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, la forma en que te enojas – y sin más me acercó bruscamente hacia él, tratando de besarme, a lo que yo respondí con una patada en… bueno eso no importa_

– _¿Qué rayos te sucede Serena? – gritó muy adolorido Seiya_

– _Nada, solo evito que abuses de mí y como sé que nunca los vas a entender ¡Renuncio! – y salí de la oficina de Seiya para nunca más volver…_

----------------------- _Fin_ _flashback _-----------------------

– Serena, ¿trabajabas para Seiya Kuo? – preguntó Andrew, quien no había mencionado palabra alguna

– Sí, en la compañía de *Three Lights*, para él y sus hermanos, sólo que él era mi jefe inmediato –

– Ya veo, un momento… ¿rechazaste al guapísimo Seiya Kuo? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué clase de gustos tienes? Es una oportunidad única en la vida y…

– ¡Mina! – gritó Rei muy enfadada cosa que lo hizo callar y retroceder automáticamente

– Es verdad, ¡no has cambiado nada! – dije sonriendo ampliamente – y no lo rechacé porque estuviera feo, al contrario Seiya se me hace de muy buen ver, pero es su actitud lo que aborrezco, se siente el dueño del mundo y su ego, bueno hay un sinfín de detalles que les podría decir de Seiya, pero no es mi tema favorito de conversación – concluí algo enfadada, y es que recordarlo no me agradaba para nada

– Está bien, pero hay algo que no entendí, ¿recogiste tus cosas del trabajo? Dijiste que saliste de la oficina para nunca más volver… – preguntó Lita muy preocupada

– Verás, le dije a Artemis que fuera por ellas y me las va a mandar cuando… – pero fui interrumpida

– ¡Con que sí! ¿Y quién es Artemis? Es tu novio, ¿verdad? ¡Qué escondido re lo tenías, Sere! ¡Haber cuéntanos todo! – dijo Mina my entusiasmada

– ¡Mina! – reclamé algo molesta – ¡No! Él es mi chofer y él fue por ellas porque le dije a Luna, la secretaria de Seiya, que si las podría las podría recoger, y él iría por ellas – expliqué brevemente

– Lo siento – dijo Mina

– ¡No te preocupes! Ya estoy acostumbrada – y ante mi comentario reímos todos

– Bueno, ¿y ya tienes dónde quedarte? – me preguntó repentinamente Rei

– Pues estoy pensando quedarme en casa de mis padres, hasta que encuentre un lugar, digamos que es temporal… – pero me interrumpió de nuevo

– ¡Mejor quédate conmigo! – me pidió Rei, algo que me sorprendió, ya que Rei y yo nunca habíamos sido muy unidas que digamos – Bueno es que mi casa es muy grande – agrego Rei ante la mirada expectante de todos

– Pero, ¿tu marido no se va a molestar? – pregunté algo nerviosa

– ¿Quién Darién? No, bueno, no lo haría si estuviera – y de nuevo apareció esa mirada triste en Rei, algo que me preocupó ¿qué rayos pasaba con el matrimonio de Rei?

– No lo sé, lo tengo que pensar Rei –

– Está bien, pero piénsalo ¿sí? – dijo Rei en un tono que intentó ser convincente

– Bueno chicos, creo que es lo más relevante que ha ocurrido en mi vida, lo demás, ya saben, trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo

– ¡Vaya! Sí que has cambiado, ya no eres más esa chica atolondrada e irresponsable, Serena, te has convertido en una mujer exitosa, organizada y responsable, además de hermosa – dijo Andrew que volvió a hacer acto de presencia

– ¡Ay, Andrew! – dije algo sonrojada – Pero ten cuidado, Lita se puede poner celosa, y no te cuento de lo que es capaz… - pero me interrumpió

– ¿Mi Lita? ¡Claro que no! Ella sería incapaz de… – pero no pudo terminar, porque recibió un leve, pero firme puñetazo por parte Lita

– Que te ame y que vayamos a tener un bebé, no quiere decir que me haya suavizado, amor – dijo Lita sonriendo y a Andrew se le apareció una gotita de sudor detrás de la cabeza

– No has cambiado, Lita – dije con una gran sonrisa

Después de platicar con los chicos un largo rato, y enterarme que Mina estaba detrás de Yate, hermano de Seiya, tuve que despedirme de ellos

– Chicas, lo siento, pero me tengo que ir, ya saben, tengo que buscar un empleo y a instalarme en casa de Rei – anuncié y Rei abrió los ojos como platos

– ¿De verdad, Serena? ¡Me alegro mucho! – dijo Rei demasiado alegre para mi sorpresa – ¿Y cuándo empezarás a mudarte? – añadió

– Bueno, si no es mucha molestia, y hay tiempo y espacio, hoy mismo –

– Claro que sí, Sere, solo deja le llamo a Kei, para que arregle una habitación y también pase por casa de tus padres a por tus cosas… – pero la interrumpí algo apenada

– No te molestes Rei, yo puedo llevarlas –

– Por supuesto que no, Kei las llevará y punto – sentenció Rei de manera determinante algo que me dijo que era mejor que Kei, su mayordomo, las llevara

– Está bien, Rei, pero que la caja verde la deje en la cama, es muy delicada, trae las cosas del trabajo y… – pero me volvió a interrumpir Rei

– No te preocupes, Serena, Kei cuidará todo y si no lo repondrá – me intentó dar confianza Rei pero en mi mente solo pude decir _"En esa caja hay cosas que Kei, nunca podrá reponer"_ y sin pensarlo, me puse triste bruscamente, algo que todos pudieron notar

– ¿Te sucede algo, Sere? – preguntó Mina muy preocupada

– No, es sólo que… nada, olvídenlo, no es nada – y sonreí para convencer a todos

– Muy bien, pues nos vemos chicos, ¿mañana nos veremos o será hasta pasado? – preguntó Rei

– Yo pasado, tengo una muy importante reunión a la que no puedo faltar – dijo Andrew, el cual trabajaba en una compañía llamada *Twilight Moon*

– Sí, y el Crown no se atiende solo – comentó Lita

– Yo tengo que ir de viaje a Francia, para una audición de fotos – dijo Mina, quien se había convertido en modelo, pero todavía no tenía mucho renombre

– Está bien, de todas formas, tengo que empezar a buscar un empleo – dije con una sonrisa y añadí – ¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Cuídense! – me despedí de todos, excepto de Rei, quien se encontraba a mi lado

– Serena, ¿quieres ir ya a mi casa o damos una vuelta? – preguntó Rei

– Prefiero ir a tu casa Rei – dije contra mi deseo de ir de compras, porque si algo había aprendido de ser periodista, era darle preferencia a las cosas más importantes e inmediatas que a mis deseos

– Está bien, deja le llamo a Suzume para que venga por nosotras – y se apartó un momento para hablar y comencé a pensar: _"Un momento, hagamos recopilación de datos: su esposo se llama Darién, tienen mayordomo, chofer, y por lo que me contaron las chicas, su casa parece mansión, y la única persona posible, según los datos, que conozco, sería Darién Chiba, pero eso es prácticamente imposible, él no está casado, y en dado caso… bueno, eso explicaría el por qué de su apresurada boda y su discreción…_

– ¡Listo! Suzume vendrá por nosotras en cuestión de minutos, ven sentémonos en las bancas del parque – y Rei y yo nos fuimos a sentar un momento, porque efectivamente en cuestión de minutos, una limusina negra apareció por la calle, se estacionó y un hombre mayor bajó de la puerta del conductor, para abrirnos la puerta

– Muy buenas tardes Sra. Chiba – saludó cortésmente a Rei, me volteó a ver y dijo – Buenas tardes Srta. Tsukino, espero que la estadía en la mansión Chiba sea de su agrado –

– Gracias, le aseguro que así va a ser – y le sonreí, subiéndome a la limusina

* * *

**Sailor Moon, no me pertenece.**

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, y espero que les guste, cualquier duda comentario, etc. No duden en decírmelo ¡Gracias!**


	2. Castillo Chiba

_**"Perdiendo en Control"**_

_**Capítulo 2. Castillo Chiba**_

Un gran portón de metal, se abrió automaticamente, al llegar la limusina, donde ibamos Rei y yo

- Serena, hemos llegado - me dijo Rei, a lo que yo sólo asentí

Eso estaba muy lejos de ser una mansión, era ... era ... ¡un castillo! ¡Exacto! Eso estaba más cerca de ser un castillo que una mansión, aunque era absolutamente hermoso: nos encontrábamos justo enfrente de la entrada principal al castillo, teniendo de vista un hermoso y gran, gran jardín, con 4 fuentes y varios rosales

- Serena, ¿te piensas quedar todo el día ahí parada? - Me saco de mi asombro la "dulce Rei"

- Este ... perdona, ya voy - dije apenas recuperada, y entramos un gran salón, en el centro había una gran sala y a lado de ésta unas escaleras inmensas; Rei dió vuelta hacia su derecha, yo la seguí, llegamos a otro gran salón, pero este tenía varios corredores, los cuales te llevaban a las diferentes estancias del lugar: piscina, biblioteca, cocina, sala de estar, salón de música, sala de estudio, comedor, etc. Un sin fin de salas existían en el castillo Chiba, comenzaba a preguntarme si había una sala para reír, otra para cantar, otra para llorar; cuando Rei, dio vuelta por un corredor que nos condujo hasta el comedor

- Natsumi, ¿podrías traernos la comida, por favor? - preguntó Rei amablemente a una sirvienta

- Con gusto, Sra. Chiba - ¡Dios! Era tan raro escuchar que llamaran de esa manera a Rei. La sirvienta se retiró dejandonos solas a Rei y a mi

- Serena, perdona por ser un poco descortés y no haberte dado un recorrido por la casa, pero de verdad, tenía mucha hambre - se disculpó Rei

- No te preocupes, además voy a tener mucho tiempo para conocer el lugar, viviré aquí ¿no? - le dije con una sonrisa

- Es verdad, pero después de comer, te daré el recorrido, porque es fácil perderse, créeme - cosa que no dude ni un segundo, ¡y eso que sólo estábamos en la planta baja!

- Rei, ¿y tu esposo? - pregunté curiosa

- No está, salió de viaje - dijo Rei en un tono de pesar y enfado

- ¿Cuándo regresa? - pregunté con mayos curiosidad

- La próxima semana - contestó de forma... ¿monótona?

- Ya veo, y ¿cuánto tiempo llevan casados? - Si se lo están preguntando, mi segundo nombre es curiosidad

- Poco, 6 meses - me contestó

- Bueno sí, es poco, pero supongo que has de estar muy contenta, mira que casarse con el hombre más codiciado en Japón... aunque sabiendo tus procedencias, no esperaba menos - dije y Rei se sonrojó

- Bueno, sí estoy contenta, pero en realidad creo que sólo ha estado en casa mmm... 2 meses y medio ¿sabes? Sale mucho de viaje - contestó de formar triste y molesta

Y es que de Rei nadie se esperaba menos, provenía de unas de las familias más poderosas y ricas en todo Japón, según varios expertos - léase chismosos -, emparentaba hasta con el mismísimo emperador, pero Rei era bastante sencilla y noble, tanto así que, en algunas ocasiones, nos olvidábamos de ello, y digo "algunas ocasiones" porque eran cuando no nos acosaban los medios al estar con ella; pero si de alguien habíamos aprendido el buen gusto y cómo vestir, había sido por ella. La comida pasó sin ningún hecho relevante.

- Vamos Serena, te llevaré a conocer la casa - me dijo Rei al momento que los sirvientes retiraban los platos

- Claro, vamos - y sin más, salimos del comedor, y comenzamos a recorrer toda la casa, recorrimos primero la planta baja, me mostró la piscina, biblioteca, sala de estar, etc., aunque debo decir que ¡la chimenea es preciosa! Después recorrimos la segunda planta, en la cual se encontraban todas las habitaciones y un balcón; en el tercer piso, se encontraba una linda terraza con una maravillosa vista, y una cancha de tennis.

- Bueno Sere, eso es todo, te dejo para que te instales bien y recuerda que cualquier cosa que quieras, no dudes en llamar a Yukiko - sí Rei me había asignado una sirvienta personal

- Muchas gracias, Rei - contesté sonriente, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se fue

Mi habitación era hermosa, tenía un estilo rústico, pero con toques bastante modernos: todos los muebles eran de madera tallada a mano, el piso de mármol beige, y las paredes pintadas de blanco, tenía unos grandes ventanales con unas cortinas rosas, la cama era matrimonial y a su lado se encontraba una mesa de noche, también había un ropero, una estantería, un escritorio, y el baño completo; contaba también con una pantalla plana, reproductor DVD/Blue ray, con un teatro en casa. Estaba claro que esa habitación estaba hecha solo para mí. Comencé a instalarme, acomodando mi ropa en el ropero, toda mi vida había creído que tenía mucha ropa, pero en ese enorme ropero, me sobraba espacio; acomodé mis libros, y mis cosas en el baño, y comencé a buscar mi caja verde, al no encontrarla me preocupé demasiado, así que decidí llamar a Yukiko, con el localizador que me había dado Rei y a los 5 minutos oí unos toquidos en la puerta

- Buenas tardes, Srta. Tsukino, ¿me llamaba? - preguntó Yukiko

- Sí, gracias. Y por favor llámame Serena, ¿sí?- le aclaré porque ese modo de hablar no me agradaba

- Está bien, Serena, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? -

- Pues verás, se supone que Kei, traería todas mis cosas, pero no encuentro una caja verde que es de suma importancia -

- Claro, la caja verde, lo que pasa que Kei, basándose en que usted dijo que era muy delicada, me pidió que se la entregara personalmente. Así que, si me disculpa, Srta., quiero decir, Serena, en seguida vuelvo - y salió de la habitación, volviendo unos cuantos minutos después

- Tome, Serena. ¿Hay algo más en lo que le pueda ayudar? - me dijo dulcemente Yukiko

- Por el momento, no. Gracias, Yukiko - dije de verdad agradecida

- Fue un placer - y se fue

Abrí aquella caja y los documentos del trabajo, los dejé en el escritorio, y entonces quedaron sólo las cartas, los regalos, y todos esos dolorosos recuerdos...

_----------------------- Flashback -----------------------_

_Estaba esperando en el restaurante a que Zafiro llegara, se había demorado más de la cuenta y comenzaba a preocuparme ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, pero cuando menos lo esperaba, entró de manera triunfal por la puerta_

_- Siento mucho, haberte hecho esperar tanto, mi vida - me dijo él a manera de saludo y dándome un beso en la mejilla_

_- Está bien, pero por favor, para la próxima avísame, cinco minuto más y me hubieras encontrado en el hospital, buscándote - le dije con una sonrisa y una sensación de alivio_

_- Por eso te amo, Serena. Eres tan dulce, cariñosa, hermosa, amable... eres la mujer perfecta - me dijo Zafiro_

_- Y yo por eso te amo, por ser tan tierno, romántico y el hombre más dulce del planeta - Zafiro era mi novio desde hace más de 3 años, nos habíamos conocido en una entrevista de trabajo, y desde ahí creo que quedé total y perdidamente enamorada de él. El mesero se acercó a pedir nuestras órdenes, y se marchó._

_- ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? - pregunté algo curiosa_

_- Pues porque, el jefe, no se ponía de acuerdo en la fecha del evento, pero llegamos a un acuerdo, y será el próximo viernes - me explicó mi novio_

_- Qué bueno, y ¿con quién irás? - pregunté a manera de juego_

_- No lo sé, estoy pensando en invitar a una rubia hermosa, despampanante, que tal vez no estará conmigo en toda la noche, por estar entrevistado a los demás invitados - me dijo él, siguiéndome el juego_

_- Tal vez, esa rubia, deje que su mejor amiga, haga el trabajo por ella, aunque eso sería un acto muy egoísta, ¿no lo crees, Zaf? - _

_- Tal vez, lo sería, por no ser que ella, la ha cubierto en muchos eventos - _

_- ¡Ay, Zaf! - y reí un poco - Está bien, le preguntaré a Setsuna, haber qué me dice - y seguimos hablando de cosas irrelevantes, terminamos de cenar_

_- ¿Quieres dar un paseo, Serena? - me preguntó Zafiro, en un tono seductor_

_- Por supuesto que sí, mi amor - contesté yo, y fuimos a dar una vuelta por el parque, todo fue muy romántico, Zafiro tenía preparada una sorpresa para mí: había hecho un camino de rosas, el cual llevaba a una manta en medio del césped, con velas a su alrededor, formando un corazón. ¡Era tan romántico!_

_- Zaf, no tenías por qué haber hecho esto, es la cosa más hermosa que jamás alguien haya hecho por mí - y lo abracé fuertemente_

_- No debo de tener un motivo en particular, para hacer esto, lo hago porque te amo y tú lo mereces, Serena - y me besó dulce y tiernamente, cosa que yo correspondí totalmente_

_----------------------- Fin flashback -----------------------_

- Serena, ¿puedo pasar? - me regresaron a la realidad unos toquidos en la puerta

- Sí, Rei - pero mi voz sonó un tanto apagada y una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla

- ¿Te sientes bien, Sere? - me preguntó Rei al momento de entrar y ver que sostenía pétalos de rosas secas en mis manos

- Por supuesto, Rei - aunque mi voz no sonó tan "bien"

- Está bien, oye ¿ya terminaste de acomodarte? - me preguntó Rei, olvidando mi tristeza, cosa que agradecí

- Este... ya casi, sólo me falta arreglar las cosas del baño -

- Bueno, ¿te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta a la plaza *L'excellence*? - preguntó Rei, y yo voltee a ver hacia el reloj, era temprano por lo cual acepté

- Claro que sí Rei, sólo deja me cambio y vamos - dije porque la verdad no estaba en condiciones de salir

- Sí, te espero en la sala - y se marchó

Comencé a buscar algo qué ponerme y mi tarjeta de crédito, me cambié apresuradamente para no seguir observando el contenido de mi caja verde, sobre todo ese anillo, que me hizo tan feliz, pero que en ese momento sólo me traía dolorosos recuerdos, como la cena, con la familia de Zafiro, aunque ese no era un recuerdo del todo doloroso, por qué ahí conocí al primo de Zafiro, conocía a...

- Srta. Tsukino, su madre está al teléfono - me interrumpió Yukiko

- Dime Serena, gracias - y tomé el teléfono, mi madre tenia malas noticias...

* * *

**Sailor Moon, no me pertenece.**

**Hola! Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste, ya saben comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, etc. Review!**

**Dayanna: **_Muchas gracias! Espero llenar tus expectativas de este fic. Saludos!_

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt: **_Qué te puedo decir? Sobre lo de Rei y Darien, sólo una cosa, tal vez, y lo de que Serena viva en su casa? Coincidencias... Saludos!_

**Seiya-Moon: **_Ya veremos qué pasará, jeje. Saludos!_

**Neo Reyna Serenity: **_Perdona si tarde en actualizar - falta de tiempo - , pero prometo hacerlo más rápido. Saludos!_

**sailorgisselle: **_Sobre eso, mmm lo hará poco, pero no por culpa de Serena, tal vez sí de Darien, jeje. Saludos!_

**serena ramos: **_Perdona, pero creo que no disipé ninguna duda, y deje más, pero próximamente sabrás quién es Darien Chiba, en realidad. Saludos!_

**Y a todos los que me han hecho el honor de leer mi fanfic, muchas gracias!**


	3. Tristes Recuerdos

**_"Perdiendo el control"_**

**_Capítulo 3._ _Tristes recuerdos_**

Sentí cómo algo me quemaba la piel, estaba hirviendo, comencé abrir poco a poco los ojos, primero no veía nada, más que luz, de pronto me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi departamento, la habitación era amplia, con muebles que no reconocía, ¿dónde rayos estaba? Me percaté de que las sabanas que me deberían de cubrir estaban en el suelo, pero eran rosas, recorrí con mis ojos la habitación, definitivamente ése no era mi departamento, pero era mi habitación, o al menos había cosas mías: estaban mis libros, mis discos, mi reloj, mi laptop... un momento ¿las 3 de la tarde? ¿desde cuándo me levanto a esas horas? Seiya me va a correr, pensándolo bien, que lo haga....

- Srta. Tsukino - se oyó una voz en la puerta, seguida de unos toquidos - ¿ha despertado ya? - ¡Dios! ¿Quién es, y por qué me habla con tanta formalidad?... ¿Será Nadeshiko?

- La Sra. Chiba, me dijo que viniera a verla, ella se fue a descansar momentáneamente, ha estado toda la noche y día cuidándola, ¿se encuentra bien? - me preguntó al ingresar a la habitación

- Disculpa, ¿dónde estoy? - pregunté a la ¿sirvienta? quien abrió los ojos como platos

- En la casa de la familia Chiba-Hino, ¿no lo recuerda? - preguntó con una incertidumbre palpable

- La verdad que no, ¿usted dijo Chiba-Hino? - y la señorita asintió, ahora fui yo quien abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Chiba? ¿A caso Zafiro tenía que ver en algo? ¿Hino? ¿Rei Hino? ¿Mi amiga Rei?

- En seguida llamo a la Sra. Chiba - y salió de la habitación, minutos después Rei ingresó a la habitación con cara de pánico y preocupación

- ¿Rei? ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué has hecho de... ? - pero me calle, primero debería de preguntar dónde rayos estaba - Rei, ¿dónde estoy?

- Serena, si esto es una broma, será mejor que te detengas, no me causa ninguna gracia - dijo de manera fría y claramente molesta, muy molesta

- Rei, de verdad que no tengo idea de dónde estoy, y ¿qué es eso de la casa de Chiba-Hino? ¿Acaso estás casada con algún familiar de Zafiro? - Pero me calle tan rápido como pregunté, se suponía que mis amigas no sabían nada de él, no por desconfianza, pero recordarlo era doloroso, muy doloroso

- Serena, ¿quién rayos es Zafiro? y ¿cómo que no sabes dónde estás? - Dijo alarmada, pero continuó - Estás en mi casa, yo estoy casada con Darién Chiba, regresaste hace poco a Japón, hace tres días nos reunimos con las chicas, te ofrecí quedarte en mi casa, y aceptaste, estábamos a punto de salir , cuando tu madre te llamo, y tú te desmayaste - concluyó Rei todavía asustada y preocupada, entonces los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir mi mente...

_----------------------- Flashback -----------------------_

_- Srta. Tsukino, su madre está al teléfono - me interrumpió Yukiko _

_- Dime Serena, gracias - y tomé el teléfono, mi madre tenia malas noticias... _

_- ¿Bueno? - Contesté algo indecisa _

_- Serena, tu padre necesita hablar contigo - dijo mi madre de forma indiferente y directa_

_- ¿Por qué? Ya sé que él sería feliz, si yo me hubiera quedado eternamente en Luxemburgo, pero ni siquiera lo estoy molestando, me estoy quedando en casa de Rei, si quiere que... - pero me interrumpió bruscamente mi madre _

_- Serena, por enésima vez, tu padre no está molesto por tu regreso, al contrario, está más que feliz, y de lo que te quiere hablar es de suma importancia, tiene que ver con... - pero ahora yo la interrumpí_

_- No madre, no te atrevas a mencionarlo - dije con un tono más frío del que había planeado_

_- Perdón, Sere. Pero tu padre necesita hablar contigo, ya sabes de la empresa, de tu futuro y de lo más importante, tus continuos desmayos - ¡Claro! Ahí estaba el detalle... un momento, ¡¿Quería hablar de la empresa?! Esa plática indicaba ser nada bueno_

_- Mamá, no tengo nada en contra de que mi padre este preocupado por mi salud, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con la empresa? - pregunté, sin querer saber realmente la respuesta_

_- Eso no me lo dijo, sólo que quiere hablar contigo lo más pronto posible, así que por favor mañana en el restaurante *Princess* a las 9 am, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que asistir... -_

_----------------------- Fin flashback -----------------------_

Y de ahí en adelante, no recordaba absolutamente nada, pero de pronto me acordé que no estaba sola en esa habitación, estaba en casa de Rei, para ser más precisos en la casa de la familia Chiba- Hino, ¡rayos! Ahora tendría que dar más de una explicación

- Rei, yo..., bueno, verás... - pero no se me ocurría cómo explicarle mis desmayos, acompañados pérdida del conocimiento -

- Serena, ¿por qué rayos no lo habías mencionado? ¿Si quiera pensaste que te pudo pasar algo grave, y yo sin saber qué hacer? - comenzó a reprenderme Rei - Tuve que llamarle a tu madre, y ella me explicó todo, ¿por qué no nos lo contaste? Desde hace 5 años que tienes esto, y tú no has mencionado absolutamente nada - terminó Rei, entre enfadada y ¿ofendida?

- Rei, si no lo conté a nadie, fue porque no quería preocuparlas, ¿de qué me serviría decirles, si estábamos a países de distancia? Lo mejor era callar, yo no tenía pensado regresar, hasta ahora, y lamento mucho si te preocupé o a las chicas, pero, por favor, entiéndeme - y realmente lo sentía, no quería darles ese tipo de molestia a las chicas

- Está bien, lo entiendo, pero por favor para la próxima, no nos ocultes cosas tan importantes, ¿sí? - dijo Rei más relajada y yo suspiré, aliviada - Por cierto, Ami vino a revisarte, como no sabía qué rayos te ocurría, la llamé, dijo que estabas bien, pero que no entendía el por qué de tu desmayo, pero dijo que en cuanto despertaras, le marcaras - y me extendió un papel con un número

- Está bien, lo haré, sólo dime una cosa, ¿cuánto tiempo duré inconsciente? - y tuve miedo de saber la respuesta

- Dos días y medio, ¿por qué? - y me asusté más ¡Mis malditos desmayos cada vez eran más duraderos! Pero me sentía tranquila, por el momento, tan siquiera, ya no eran tan frecuentes

- Por nada, curiosidad - mentí lo mejor que pude, y traté de sonreír, pero me surgió otra duda

- Y Rei, ¿qué se supone que debe ser lo último que debería de recordar? - pero Rei se quedó pensativa

- Creo, que la charla que tuviste con tu madre, mandé a Kei a que viniera a verte ya que demorabas demasiado, y fue cuando te encontró tirada - me dijo Rei con preocupación clara

- Ya veo, pues sí, lo recuerdo todo - le dije y sonreí

- Bueno, ya que despertaste, deberías llamarle a Ami, está muy preocupada por ti, hizo un cita con el neurólogo, es dentro de una semana, no sabía cuándo despertarías - _"o sí lo haría" _pensé, ¡genial! Más pruebas de laboratorio, pero no era algo que no soportara

- Está bien, le marcaré justo ahora -

- Bien, yo me retiro, para que puedas hablar, cuando termines te espero en la cocina, ya es hora de comer - me dijo con una sonrisa y se marchó, yo comencé a marcar el número de Ami, se oyeron dos timbrazos antes de que contestaran

- Buenas tarde, hospital general de Tokio, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? - se oyó del otro lado de la línea

- Buenas tardes, con la Dra. Mizuno, por favor - dije amablemente

- Permítame - y me quedé en la línea unos minutos

- Bueno, Mizuno al habla - dijo Ami, con su peculiar amabilidad

- Buenas tardes, Ami - dije alegre

- ¡Oh, eres tú Serena! Qué bueno que ya despertaste, ¿cómo te sientes? - preguntó preocupada Ami

- Bien, a decir verdad, pero dejemos eso de un lado, por ahora, dime, ¿cómo has estado? - pregunté con la esperanza de que lo dejara de lado

- Bien, me ha ido bastante bien, pero, aunque le quieras restar importancia, me preocupas mucho. Dime, ¿por qué no me mencionaste nada? Conozco buenos neurólogos, te pude haber ayudado - dijo Ami en un tono triste, cosa que me hizo sentir, sumamente culpable

- No quería preocuparlas, de verdad Ami, visité a los mejores expertos que pude encontrar, pero no hay remedio, así que no te precuopes, estoy bien - traté de decir lo más convincentemente que pude

- Supongo, que no te puedo regañar, ya no eres un niña que no sabe lo que hace, pero mantenme al tanto, ¿sí? - entendió Ami

- Claro, además me podrás tener muy bien vigilada, ya que volvía a Japón, y Rei parece mi madre - dije olvidando por completo el tema

Y así fue como tuve una agradable charla con Ami, quedamos en vernos al otro día en el restaurante *Princess*, y recordé que debía marcar a mi madre

- ¿Diga? - se oyó una voz al otro lado del teléfono

- Buenas tardes, Nadeshiko, ¿se encuentra mi madre? - pregunté amablemente

- Sí, Sra. Black. En un momento se la comunico, por cierto, qué bueno tenerla de vuelta - me dijo, y yo olvidé por completo que en mi casa todavía, me llamaban por mi nombre de casada

- Gracias, y un gusto haberte saludado, Nadeshiko, cuídate - y sin más, esperé en la línea a mi madre

- Serena, ¿cómo estás? - me preguntó mi madre preocupada

- Bien, madre, éste desmayo duró más de lo normal, pero recuerdo todo. Oye, ¿qué no le habías dicho a la servidumbre que ya no me llamaran Sra. Black? Serena a secas está bien - dije algo molesta y triste, ¿por qué hacían que lo recordara?

- Lo siento, mi niña, supongo que se les olvida, casi no te ven - me consoló mi madre

- Está bien, pero recuerda que viviré aquí de nuevo, así que recuérdaselos por favor - pedía amablemente

- Claro, y bueno ¿a qué se debe tu llamada? - me preguntó mi madre en tono serio

- Quería avisarte que ya estoy bien, y ver cuándo veré a mi padre, para la tan famosa charla - dije directamente

- Ya veo, bien le preguntaré a tu padre y te marco en un par de horas, ¿de acuerdo? -

- Sí, está bien, bueno madre, te dejo porque Rei me está esperando para comer, te quiero, salúdame a mi padre -

- Por supuesto, yo también te quiero - y colgué, me dirigí hacia el comedor, la cena pasó tranquila, sin algún suceso relevante, traté de tranquilizar un poco más a Rei, y subí a mi habitación, necesitaba una duchar urgentmente, mira que 3 días sin bañarme... Mi ducha fue relajante pero rápida, estaba sumamente cansada, así que me metí a la cama inmediatamente, y tuve ese maldito sueño

* * *

_Estaba acostada en mi cama, esperando a que Zafiro llegara, ya se había tardado en llegar, ¿le habría pasado algo? "Tranquilízate, mujer" Me dije a mí misma, no sé en qué momento me quedé dorimida, peor el sonido del teléfono, me despertó_

_- ¿Diga? - contesté un poco dormida, y es que esas no eran horas para hablar_

_- Disculpe la hora, ¿se encientra la Sra. Black? - me dijo una voz desconocida_

_- Sí, ella habla - contesté extrañada y preocupada_

_- Sra. Black, lamento informarle que hemos encontrado a su esposo, en un hotel de Kyoto, al parecer se suicidó - me dijo sin rodeos el polícia, pero su voz se oía un poco triste_

_- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser! Zafiro jamás... - pero mi voz se quebró en ese instante_

_- Señora, no sabemos si realmente se trata de un suicidio, la verdad que la escena es sospechos, la estamos investigando, le mantendré informada y también... - Pero yo ya no oía, simplemente colgué, ¡eso no era cierto! No podía ser cierto, Zafiro, mi Zafiro, jamás se suicidaría, él jamás me dejaría, él jamás nos dejaría, simplemente no podía_

_Me levanté abruptamente de la cama, fui hacia el armario y tome mi abrigo, salí corriendo de la casa, encendí apresuradamente el carro, y comencé a manejar sin rumbo fijo y a toda velocidad, ¿qué haría yo sin Zafiro? No lloraba, no podía, estaba en estado de shock, él no se pudo haber suicidado, yo sabía que eso no había ocurrido así, yo sabía quién era el culpable: Diamante Black, el padre biológico de Zafiro._

_Me dirigí hacia el único lugar donde se me ocurría ir, fui con Haruka, el hermano de Zafiro, él y y Michiru, su esposa, ellos sin duda me ayudarían. Llegue a la casa Chiba- Kaiō, y toque indefinidamente la puerta, sabía que esas no eran de ir a visitar, pero no tenía muchas opciones_

_- ¿Quién rayos es a esta hora? - se oyó un grito dentro de la casa, minutos después se abrió la puerta_

_- ¿Serena? ¿Qué hacesa aquí? - me preguntó Haruka muy preocupado, pero yo no pude responder, simplemente lo abracé y lloré, lloré como nunca había llorado en mi vida, él me envolvió en sus brazos, y me llevo dentro_

_- ¿Qué sucede Serena? ¿Te hizo algo Zafiro? Ese idiota, me las pagará - dijo amenazante Haruka, desde que me había conocido, tuve la impresión de que me queríamás a mí, que a su hermano_

_- No, es que... -pero no pude decir nada, comencé a llorar todavía más, porque, si lo decía, sería un hecho_

_- Será mejor, que la dejemos tranquila Haruka, por el momento está muy consternada - dijo Michiru, quien salía de la recámara y me abrazó, yo devolví el abrazo con demasiada fuerza_

_- Tranquila, Sere - me dijo Michiru en ese tono tan maternal que tenía conmigo, pero no podía, simplemente no podía, y fue cuando tuve mi primer desmayo, después de años de no tenerlos..._

* * *

Desperté bruscamente de mi sueño, ¿por qué rayos lo había recordado? Recordé todo un tramo de mi pasado, que me ha sido difícil superar, no lo he olvidado, yo todavía pienso en él, en Zafiro, mi Zafiro; tuve la necesidad de ver el calendario, ahora entendía poe qué lo había soñado, ese día se cumplían 2 años de la muerte de Zafiro...

* * *

**Sailor Moon, no me pertenece.**

**Hola! Sorry por la demora de este cap, pero es que esa inspiración se metió donde no pudiera encontrarla, jeje, bueno espero que les guste, y prometo, que el prox cap, resolverá algunas dudas, lo que pasa es que decir estas cosas antes, es necesario, bueno, ya saben, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, etc. Review!**

**sailorgisselle: **_Sorry! Por dejarte intrigada, pero es necesario! Jaja, bno grax x leer mi fic! Saludos!_

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt: **_Bueno, creo qe tus dudas nu las he aclarado, pro n l prox cap lo hare. Saludos!_

**Dayanna: **_Muchas gracias! Bueno, creo qe las cosas nu zon qmo parecian, jeje, espero qe t gust mi fic! Saludos!_

**Neo Reyna Serenity: **_Amix! Bno creo qe hare lo qe tu, así qe escribire muxos caps! jeje, bno m conectare pronto. Saludos!_

**serena ramos: **_Prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar, y prometo qe n l prox cap, apraecerá... tan. ta. ta. tan! (imagina qe son redobles)...qien sera? Jaja pz Darien, qien mas? jeje. Saludos!_

**Y a todos los que me han hecho el honor de leer mi fanfic, muchas gracias!**


	4. Conviviendo con el enemigo y una noticia

**_"Perdiendo el control"_**

**_Capítulo 4. Conviviendo con el enemigo y una noticia_**

El día abrió con un resplandeciente Sol, fui testigo de ello porque no dormí en toda la noche, el hecho de que Darien Chiba llegaría ese día por la mañana, me puso nerviosa, porque en primera, él y yo nos conocíamos a medias, yo tuve que ir una vez a su oficina a entrevistarlo, pero para esos tiempos no tenía idea de que él fuera el medio hermano de Zafiro, y tampoco sabía quién era su padre, Diamante Black, y en segunda, porque le odiaba más que a nada en el mundo, él había sido el causante de la muerte de Zafiro, él y sus estúpidos ambición y orgullo, y ahora tendría que estar conviviendo felizmente con él, porque vivía en su casa; pero mi tercer y última razón para estar nerviosa, era que tenía que fingir que no sabía nada de él, y tratarlo como al esposo de mi mejor amiga, y no sabía si sería capaz de actuar correctamente en frente de Rei.

– Srta. Tsukino, la Sra. Chiba la está esperando en la sala – dijo Etsuko al momento en que yo salí de mi habitación, la tarde se me había ido reflexionando y pensando qué pasaría en la cena.

– Gracias, Etsuko – y yo me dirigí sin protestar, porque me había dado cuenta que era imposible convencerla de llamarme Serena, y así fui bajando lentamente las escaleras, al mismo tiempo en que me preparaba para soportar todo lo que se avecinaba.

– Aquí estás, ya era hora Sere – me dijo con una muy alegre sonrisa para mi gusto Rei, y es que, de verdad, deseaba que no se le borrara al término del día.

– No me molestes, Rei – dije con un fingido puchero y más por costumbre que por seguirle el juego

– Bueno, como sea, en cualquier momento llegará Darien, será mejor que me ayudes a revisar todos los preparativos – dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba una pequeña libreta, con una lista escrita en ella.

– Rei, de verdad, ¿no quieres cenar a solas con tu esposo? Digo, hace tanto tiempo que no se ven, y no me gustaría arruinar un momento así… – intenté como por vigésima novena vez en el día, pero el resultado fue el mismo

– Serena, por última vez, te dije que no arruinarás nada, de verdad, créeme que es mejor que te quedes presente – dijo con una sonrisa cansada, que me dejó con mucha intriga y haciéndome entender que por nada del mundo, Rei cenaría a solas con su marido

– Está bien, es sólo que no sé, estaría fuera de lugar… – pero fui interrumpida en ese momento por el timbre de la casa, un mayordomo abrió la puerta y en seguida entró Darien, no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, seguía igual que cuando había ido a su oficina, cabello negro azabache despeinado de una manera específica, sus facciones finas y definidas, enmarcando esos profundos ojos azules, ahora que lo recuerdo, me habían hipnotizado la primera vez que los observé, eran tan profundos y retadores, que otro en mi lugar se hubiera intimidado, pero eso no me sucedió, lo único que hice fue devolverle ese mismo gesto con mi mirada, justo como en ese momento ocurrió.

– Darien, bienvenido a casa – dijo Rei en un tono muy formal, al mismo tiempo que le daba un ligero beso en los labios, como si no quisiera tocarlos

– Gracias, el viaje fue muy largo – contestó él en el mismo tono de ella, cosa que me sorprendió, pero preferí no decir nada

– Te presento a Serena Tsukino, una gran periodista y una de mis mejores amigas, y éste es Darien Chiba, mi tan famoso esposo que al fin conoces, Sere – nos presentó Rei, y yo estiré mi mano, la cual Darien estrechó con demasiada fuerza

– Es un placer conocerte, eres muy famosa entre mi esposa y sus amigas, pero creo yo haberte visto en algún otro lado – dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía una mano en la barbilla, pensativamente

– Igualmente, y sí, te entrevisté hace tiempo, en los comienzos de mi carrera – dije forzando las palabras y una sonrisa en mi rostro

– ¿Qué les parece, si vamos al comedor? – dijo Rei con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, como a un niño que le acaban de dar un juguete nuevo

– Por supuesto – dijo Darien, al momento que la tomó de la mano y así nos encaminamos al comedor

La cena pasó tranquila, y hasta cierto punto de una manera extraña, porque Darien y Rei, se comportaban como simples amigos, que se habían vuelto a ver después de años de no hacerlo, no lo sé, pero eso me intrigó hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, y fue cuando pregunté:

– Y, ¿por qué no me cuentan su historia de amor? – dije tratando de sonar soñada y poco interesada

– No creo que eso sea apropiado en este momento Serena – me contestó Rei, como si hubiera preguntado por qué no hay que hablar de sexo frente a los niños, y eso me dejó sumamente sorprendida, no es como si en este país estuviéramos acostumbrados a hablar o demostrar nuestro cariño hacia los demás, pero eso era una exageración, y creo que mi sorpresa se reflejó en mi rostro, porque Darien miró con reproche a Rei

– Pues verás, nos hemos conocido desde niños, y nuestros padres siempre han sido amigos, así que era algo predecible – explicó brevemente Darien, con una sonrisa algo fingida, a decir vedad

– Oh, ya veo – dije cerrando el tema, y es que tendrían que haberle visto la cara a Rei, era como si hubiera tocado un tema sumamente delicado para ella, como si odiara el hecho de estar casada con Darien

Y hablando de trivialidades y cosas burdas fue como terminamos de cenar, a altas horas de la madrugada, y aproveché esto para retirarme del lugar, no soportaba estar en la misma habitación que ese maldito, bueno, no es como si no lo soportara realmente, _tenía _que hacerlo por Rei, y al parecer, lo soportaba más que ella porque, a resumidas cuentas, se había dedicado a ignorarlo y a comentarme uno que otro detalle del tema de interés. Para ser sincera, ese matrimonio era extraño, y no lo sé, los días que no estuvo Darien presente, Rei parecía extrañarlo demasiado, pero era como si su llegada le hubiera sentado mal, y en realidad, jamás hubiera deseado su regreso. Pero bueno, yo no era quien, para dar consejos maritales, como si mi vida amorosa fuera perfecta, así que decidí tomar una ducha, para calmar mi nerviosismo de la estresante cena, y si algo tengo que agregar, es que soy una excelente actriz, porque fingí todos mis gestos de alegría o entusiasmo en el momento adecuado, y con el mismo nivel de intensidad. Termine de ducharme y me metí a la cama, a descansar, porque de ahora en adelante, Darien Chiba, sería un residente más de ésta casa, que al parecer, ya me estaba quedando pequeña.

Los días en la casa Chiba pasaban de manera lenta, en especial porque yo decidí pasar la mayor parte de ellos encerrada en mi habitación, "desempacando" o simplemente evitando a Darien, pero si había algo que se me escapó por completo y que, por primera vez lo agradecía, era la cena pendiente con mi padre, mi madre me había llamado un lunes por la mañana para decirme dónde sería nuestra reunión, en el restaurante *Princess*, como si prefiriera otro, y en pocas horas lo vería, mi padre, en realidad yo lo amaba como a nada en el mundo, pero era su severidad y frialdad las que hacían que estuviera distanciada gradualmente de él, y él también había sido una de las razones para irme del país a los 18 años; pero ésa vez sería diferente, él quería hablar exclusivamente del negocio familiar: los hoteles *Sweet Moonlight*, los número uno en excelencia, el consorcio más grande de todo Japón, y que, según el contador, se encontraba en números rojos, y es que, a decir verdad, eran algo anticuados para la era de globalización actual, así que las brillantes ideas de mi padre, habían sido: a) asociarse con alguna otra cadena de nivel similar, b) dejar el negocio en manos de su única y pequeña hija periodista, razón por la cual lo estaba esperando en su restaurante preferido, o al menos eso creía.

– Buenas noches, hija – dijo mi padre en su ya familiar tono formal

– ¡Hola, papá! – exclamé al verlo después de tanto tiempo alejados, y para mi sorpresa, él me correspondió, aunque sólo fue momentáneamente, ya que pronto se recompuso y volvió a su faceta de frialdad y egocentrismo, muy conocida para mí, pero no por eso la odiaba menos.

– Bien, ¿cómo has estado? – me preguntó como quien pregunta qué tal ha estado el clima, pero realmente no me molestó, tal vez 3 años atrás lo hubiera hecho, pero no es ese momento, que estaba acostumbrada a su indiferencia para con todos.

– Pues, las cosas me han marchado bastante bien, bueno, a excepción del pequeño desmayo que sufrí hace dos semanas, pero de ahí en fuera todo ha estado perfectamente – contesté en un tono demasiado "de negocios", pero no había otra forma de hablar con mi padre.

– Serena, me preocupa mucho ése asunto – dijo haciendo una pausa dramática, y casi me lo creo, pero continuó – pero supongo que tú estás al pendiente de tu salud, y además ya no eres una niña pequeña que tenga que cuidar de todo, ¿verdad? – finalizó con una sonrisa algo falsa

– Efectivamente padre, y no es por ser grosera ni nada, pero la verdad tengo muchas cosas pendientes, todavía – dije en un tono algo cortante

– Lo sé, y te entiendo, yo también tengo muchas cosas más importantes que hacer, así que iré directo al punto – y esperó a que yo dijera algo, creo – bueno, James se ha puesto en contacto conmigo, porque ha descubierto algo muy importante, pero me dijo que no me lo podía decir por mail, así que nos veremos en el "Lexington Queen" a las 6 de la tarde, ¿de acuerdo? – asentí con un nudo en la garganta, no tenía idea de qué podría haber descubierto James Windsor, el investigador inglés que contratamos para investigar la verdadera causa de muerte de Zafiro, pero tenía muy claro que debía ser algo realmente importante para querer vernos en persona. Pero no seguí divagando, y traté de disfrutar el resto de la velada junto a mi padre, aunque no pude, en parte por él, y en parte porque la noticia me había sentado fatal, yo no podía controlar tantas situaciones al mismo tiempo: tenía que encontrar un empleo, y pronto, soportar a Darien en casa, irme a hacer los estudios que cancelé hace una semana, tolerar lo suficiente a mi padre, y a todo eso súmale tener que prepararme para recibir una noticia importante de James, no podía, ¡eso ya era demasiado! Pero, no tenía otra opción, y comencé a preguntarme si realmente había sido buena idea regresar a Japón…

* * *

**Sailor Moon, no me pertenece.**

**¡Hola! Jaja, bueno pues después de unos cuantos meses, creo ¡he vuelto! No sé, si alguien siga leyendo este fic, pero bueno, yo cumplo las promesas, tarde pero las cumplo, sé que es un capítulo demasiado corto, pero no se me ocurrió una mejor manera de escribirlo, sé que hay muchas dudas por resolver, pero eso vendrá después.**

**serena ramos: **_Una mega disculpa! Me demore bastante con este cap, pero es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabez, que bueno, mmm, bueno creo que en este cap, aclaro mas o menos, qué es Zafiro de Darien, el por qué Serena lo odia, bueno esa es otra historia, pero espero te haya gustado el cap, Saludos!_

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt: **_Bueno, tienes muchas dudas! jaja, no es cierto, pues muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero recuerdes la existencia de este fic, Saludos!_

**Neo Reyna Serenity: **_Sorry! Bueno creo que a ti, te debo muchas disculpas, y es que no me he comunicado contigo, ni actualizé, ni he pasado por tu historia, ni nada de nada, espero entiendas que en serio se me fue la inspiración para este fic, no sé que me pasó, pero creo que la he recuperado, al menos un poco, y espero la leas, y te guste, aunque realmente no avanzé mucho, Saludos!_

**princess-serena-stukino-any-17: **_Pues muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y no te precupes, creo que quedó claro que yo entiendo muy bien el concepto cerrado del tiempo, y gracias por agregarme a tus autores favoritos, cuidate y Saludos!_

**sandy-serena: **_Jeje, soy mala! Jaja, no pues la verdad, creo que no aclaré ninguna de tus dudas, pero es que este cap, también es un paso importante en la historia, espero que lo entiendas, bueno todos, y no me anden regañando como en otro fic que estoy haciendo, bueno en fin, espero te guste el cap, y sigas leyendo después de mil años luz, Saludos!_


End file.
